Nuvole Bianche
by Malhow
Summary: La violence, défouloir malsain dont on ne sait certaines fois pas s'en passer. Et je frappe, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ton coeur saigne et tes veines éclatent. OS HP/DM


**Titre:** Nuvole Bianche

**Genre:** Drame/General

**Paring:** HP/DM

**Rating:** T

**Disclamer:** Tout à JKR

**Note:** Petit (trop) OS, qui vient de me passer par la tête. Pas très bien écrit je l'avoue et surtout, pas corrigé ! Mais je le poste tout de même.  
PS : Bon courage à tous les étudiants en examen et/ou en blocus !

_Nuvole Bianche_

Quelque part, sa violence me rassurait. Elle me confortait dans l'idée que je n'étais pas le seul à être devenu complètement cinglé. Mais contrairement à lui, je m'en rendais parfaitement compte.

Cela semblait presque bizarre de connaître avec une exactitude étonnante la diversité des sentiments qui l'habitait pendant ses moments-là. C'est sans doute pour cela que j'ai toujours accepté qu'il me cogne.

A l'instar de lui, j'étais complètement dépendant de l'adrénaline qui prenait possession de mon corps lorsque la colère prenait le dessus sur ma raison.

Je ne saurais dire quand tout cela a commencé. Pour ma défense, je commencerais par dire que c'est la guerre qui est à l'origine de mon changement radicale de caractère. La violence –après avoir engendré la mort de tant de personne- serait devenue un échappatoire logique.

Mais pour être tout à fait honnête, ça a commencé bien plus tôt. En fait, davantage quand je l'ai connu, lui. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que c'est lui qui m'a fait entrer dans le tourbillon malsain de la haine passionnée, mais presque.

Entre lui et moi tout a toujours été compliqué, même si cette complication se résume en quelques mots. Il me détestait, et je lui rendais bien.

Mais entre une querelle de garçonnet et une dépendance morbide de sang et de plaisir mêlé, c'est très différent.

Il me fait peur, quelques fois seulement. Quand il n'arrive pas à s'en sortir seul. Il frappe, hurle, donne des coups en se contorsionnant dans tous les sens et cela devient de plus en plus fréquents. Le pire, ce sont ses yeux. Ils s'effacent, deviennent vides, totalement sans vie. Ils ne sont plus même plus gris, ils sont comme recouvert d'une épaisse couche blanchâtre.

Dans ces cas-là, je me lève malgré la douleur dont il m'assène et je passe derrière lui. J'enlace fermement son dos jusqu'à ce que sa respiration se calme et que Draco refasse surface.

Il n'aime pas quand je fais ça, mais il m'y oblige. Il a toujours été très contradictoire entre ses actes et ses paroles.

Certaines fois par exemple, il s'excuse. Quand il croit que je me suis endormi, il se met à genoux et murmure d'inaudibles excuses. C'est sans doute pour cela aussi que j'ai toujours accepté qu'il me cogne.

Je n'ai jamais cherché à savoir pourquoi il était comme ça. Et lui non plus. Je lui en suis reconnaissant. Ensemble, on a le droit de se montrer tel que l'on est, dévoiler toute la noirceur de notre cœur sans impunité, sans tabou. On y va jusqu'au bout, parce que dehors, le masque est de mise. Et c'est de plus en plus difficile.

Alors on se retrouve de plus en plus souvent, cherchant le corps à corps, la douleur, la moiteur et enfin, la délivrance.

Je crois pouvoir dire que si nous arrivons à survivre, c'est grâce à cela. Ca nous maintient en vie. On s'accroche si fort, et si intensément à la souffrance, qu'elle est obligée de nous garder la tête hors de l'eau.

Donc je ne peux décemment pas accepter qu'il me laisse tomber. J'ai besoin de lui, au péril de ma vie. J'ai besoin de ce garçon, de ce fils de putain. Il porte ma vie entre ses mains, et tout cela de découle pas de bons sentiments comme on pourrait le supposer.

Je savais que quelque chose allait se produire. Ces derniers jours n'étais pas sans importance. Ses caresses lentes, trop lentes, sa douceur, trop inhabituelle. Il a tout préparé le batard. Il veut partir sans moi.

Moi qui croyais avoir établi une règle tacite entre nous. Tu sautes, je saute. Ce n'était pas ça le jeu ? Dis-moi, ce n'était pas ça ?

Je ne laisserai pas t'amuser sans moi. Ta douleur est mienne.

« -Harry, te voilà enfin. Je t'ai presque attendu.

-Je sais ce que tu mijotes Draco, mais je ne te laisserai pas faire…

-Peux-tu éclairer ma lanterne dans ce cas ?

-Ne joue pas au plus con, tu ne peux pas me laisser ici. Tu le sais très bien.

-Mais je ne te dois rien du tout Potter, et je te laisse si l'envie m'en prend. Nous n'avons aucun compte à nous rendre.

-Tu veux mourir… »

Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'osais pas prononcer cette phrase à voix haute et j'avais raison. Je vois Draco frémir et je sais que j'ai touché un point fort.

Il s'avance lentement vers moi et ses yeux commencent déjà à changer de couleurs. Je recule lentement et je m'appuie dos contre la porte de sa chambre.

Sans attendre un premier coup s'abat sur moi et j'ai du mal à rester debout. Chancelant légèrement, je serre fermement la poignée de la porte derrière moi pour me maintenir.

Déjà, je sens la délicieuse sensation de l'adrénaline monter dans mon corps. Je ne sentirais bientôt plus que la délicate attention de Draco, qui s'acharnera à évacuer sa douleur sur moi.

Son deuxième coup se plante droit dans mon cœur, comme un poignard. Derechef il s'agrippe à ma chemise et l'arrache d'un coup.

Paradoxalement à la brutalité de ses gestes précédents, il dépose calmement ses lèvres sur ma poitrine, semblant effacer la marque rouge et bleue qui commence à apparaître.

J'enlace sa taille, et l'emmène vers le lit qui ces derniers mois nous a accueillis maintes et maintes fois.

A la lumière de la Lune, je le couche sur ses draps blancs et je m'allonge sur lui. Le combat n'a pas encore commencé mais je sais pertinemment que ce soir est un grand soir. Ce soir, de grands changements vont s'opérer.

Je sens sa respiration haletante, synonyme de son trouble. C'est la première fois que nous agissons ainsi.

Semblant lire dans mes pensées, Draco se relève et échange nos positions. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'en profiter.

Il prend violemment mes lèvres entre les siennes, et m'offre un baisé de sang et de passion. Je lui réponds avidement, tout en dégrafant son pantalon.

Il est pressé, pressé d'en finir. Il jette un sort qui nous déshabille tous deux, et je sens l'agréable vent provenant de la fenêtre restée ouverte danser lentement sur nos peaux.

Mon regard glisse sur Draco, et sur son corps qui bouge sur le mien. Il griffe mon dos, et je sais que mon sang de tardera plus à tâcher ses draps.

Remarquant que je ne réagis pas, ou presque, il plonge son regard dans le mien et je me sens soulagé de constater que ses yeux ont la couleur de l'acier et pas de je ne sais quoi qui ne me plait pas.

J'ose avancer ma main vers son visage. Le voyant se contracter, je suspends mon geste dans les airs.

« -Continue… »

Ses paroles ne sont que murmures, mais la peur et la tendresse qui s'y sont engagées me surprenne.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Ton son corps dégage abandon, et résignation. Seule la détermination d'en finir en ressort par vagues insistante, s'échouant sur moi et sur mon cœur, qui finiront sans doute par me noyer totalement. Sans que je ne fasse rien pour y échapper.

Sa peau est douce si on ne fait pas attention aux innombrables cicatrices qui recouvrent sa peau. Il ferme les yeux en sentant mes doigts glacés contre lui. Je le sens se détendre peu à peu, ce qui m'encourage à poser mon autre main sur sa poitrine.

Il ne fait rien à mon encontre, et me laisse sentir les pulsations effrénées qui l'animent.

S'en est trop.

Je l'embrasse, mais cette fois, sans trace d'une quelconque animosité. C'est un baisé d'au revoir, pas à lui, mais juste à la vie. Je crois.

« -Je ne te laisserai pas t'en aller sans moi, Draco.

-Je sais… »

Et voilà, c'est parti. Sa poigne se refait plus forte sur mes bras, mais ce n'est pas tant sa colère qui l'y oblige cette fois, c'est seulement sa tristesse.

C'est comme si je le découvrais pour la toute première fois.

« -Fais-moi l'amour Draco…

-J'y comptais bien.

-Ne me baise pas, fais-moi juste l'amour. »

Et il a fait. Pour la première fois, nous avions créé l'amour. Pas un amour comme tout le monde le construit. Notre amour était baigné de colère, de regrets, d'amertume et plusieurs fois les coups on volés. Même moi, je n'ai pu m'en empêcher. Je pense que ce ne fut un amour pour lequel des gens normaux seraient prêt à mourir, sauf que nous n'avons jamais été ce qu'on appelle, normalement constitué.

Les draps n'étaient pour ainsi dire, plus du tout blanc. Du rouge le maculait. Ca faisait joli.

Draco et moi nous y sommes allongés l'un contre l'autre, bras et jambes emmêlées. Nos plaies ouvertes saignaient toujours, nous étions sales et nous sentions mauvais. Mais plus rien ne comptaient.

On s'est regardé longtemps dans la pénombre, et puis :

« -On ne fait rien pour, rien contre. On laisse le temps faire son devoir.

-D'accord. Et on se rejoint après hein ?

-On se rejoint. »

OoO

Et voilà, c'est terminé. Je vous dis à tous à très bientôt !


End file.
